


Riku drabbles

by rallamajoop



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kingdom Hearts drabbles, 100 to 200 words in length. All Riku's perspective, set on Destiny Islands and provided in roughly chronological order, though otherwise not really connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In which Riku reflects on Destiny Islands, and there is a certain measure of foreshadowing**   
> _Pre-Kingdom Hearts (Double drabble - 200 words)_

The islands are too small for Riku. He felt this, even before Kairi, before the first night he looked up at the sky and saw every star as another world. This tiny world of scattered islands – every one he'd explored end to end by the age of nine – has become only more confining with every year that Riku grew.

He knew just as surely it was up to him to find a way out.

Kairi draws pictures of other worlds on the walls of their cave, but she doesn't remember enough to miss them. She's far too comfortable here to mind she might never see her home again. Sora will take Riku on any day, but by the time Riku has beaten him a few times running he loses interest fast, sulks his way off to lick his wounds. Riku's learnt to draw their matches out if he wants to play for longer. It's obvious Sora doesn't have what it takes to lead.

It's all up to Riku to get them out of there. But that doesn't matter, because he's taking them with him.

The islands are too small for Sora and Kairi too. They just don't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In which a sparring session between Riku and Sora ends atypically, and there is more foreshadowing**   
> _Pre-Kingdom Hearts (Double drabble 200 words)_

Riku should have been paying more attention.

If he had been, there's no way that move could have caught him by surprise; and he would have been spared the shocked indignity of winding up on his arse, and Sora's little victory dance ("Yeah! I won! I _won_!"). But who could blame him? So maybe fifteen straight wins in a row might have made him a little complacent. When Sora gets frustrated, Sora gets frustratingly easy to beat, and Riku stops taking things seriously.

The only warning he had was a flash of determination in Sora's eyes, before that showy block-and-sweep move knocked him off his feet. It came out of nowhere. Riku _knows_ Sora. He doesn't move like that.

But he wasn't a bad loser, so he accepted a hand up, grinned and said "Don't let it go to your head."

They called it a day after that match, he could let Sora keep his victory overnight at least. There was never any chance it would last any longer. He wasn't going to begrudge Sora the occasional fluke win. After all, you can beat Sora, but no-one can discourage him for long.

Really, he should have been paying more attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In which all is long since resolved, but Riku and Sora spar some more for the hell of it**   
> _Post-KHII (Drabble - 100 words - only genuine drabble in this bunch)_

It's the little things Riku misses, from the old days.

Sometimes, he and Sora still spar with their old wooden swords. But it's hard to stay serious - so many matches degenerate into sprawling mock battles that send them weaving through the palm trees and running through the shallows; dodging driftwood and coconuts, grinning like they're both five years old again. There are no more heartless to be found nowadays, so it's up to them to keep each other in shape, right?

Sometimes, Riku suspects, Sora even lets him win. For old time's sake.

Maybe Sora misses the little things too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In which Kairi finally makes an appearance, and all is possibly not so resolved after all**   
> _Post-KHII (Dodecal - 144 words)_
> 
> _A quick note to go with this one - I've always felt a little disappointed with Kairi as a character, given that she's billed as being so important and yet has so little role in the games. That said, should any hypothetical future installment to the series make Kairi a regular party member, I will that last person you hear complain._

Kairi looks almost comical holding Sora's pilfered training sword out in front of her. Her grip's wrong, for one thing, her stance is even worse.

Riku hefts his own weapon and scratches his head. "Why the sudden interest? You never wanted to learn before." Not even when Selphie went through her girl-power phase and put the fear of those nun-chucks into all of them overnight.

"'Where ever one of us goes, the others follow', remember?" Kairi puts a hand on her hip and waves the sword at him like she's lecturing a small child. "Next time you and Sora run off to save the world, I'm not getting left behind because I'd only be in the way."

Riku blinks at her. "You're that sure there's going to be a next time?"

Kairi gives him a pleasantly exasperated look. "I'm not stupid, you know. Ready?"


End file.
